Contrast
by W-rabbito
Summary: Charles Xavier umiera w pożarze, ale jego dusza nie może zaznać spokoju. Musi wrócić na ziemię i chronić swoją siostrę, która zawarła pakt z demonem. Victorian AU, Anioł Stróż!Charles, Demon!Erik, oczywiście Cherik. Rating może się zmienić.
1. Chapter 1

Trzask palących się desek i smród zwęglonego ciała były o wiele wyraźniejsze, niż Erik by tego chciał. Dym drażnił jego zmysły, ale pozycja na murze otaczającym stojącą w ogniu posiadłość była zbyt korzystna, żeby ją opuszczać. Znakomicie widział stąd dziedziniec, na który właśnie wbiegł chłopak, duży mięśniak, wyglądający na lubiącego znęcać się nad innymi. Przez jego ramię przerzucona była dziewczyna. Posadził ją na schodach, po czym zasłaniając się rękoma wbiegł z powrotem do płonącego budynku. Erik pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nie wróżył chłopakowi dobrze. Wewnątrz nie pozostał nikt, kogo dałoby się uratować, a zanim się o tym przekona, ogień pochłonie i jego. Cóż, pozostawała dziewczyna, która z niemym przerażeniem wpatrywała się w otwarte drzwi. Mężczyzna wiedział, że była na skraju przytomności, zbyt duża ilość dymu zupełnie ją otumaniła. Ale to dobrze. Tak będzie łatwiej.  
Zeskoczył na ziemię miękko jak kot i bezszelestnie podszedł do niej od tyłu. Niemalże się poderwała, gdy położył rękę na jej ramieniu.  
- On już stamtąd nie wróci - powiedział, starając się brzmieć współczująco.  
- Kim ty jesteś...? - wyszeptała nastolatka, odsuwając się resztką sił.  
- Nie bój się. Nie skrzywdzę cię. Wiem, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Ty i ja, Raven, jesteśmy tacy sami - drgnęła, kiedy wypowiedział jej imię. - Możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc.  
- Ale Cain... Charles... - rzuciła rozpaczliwe spojrzenie na posiadłość.  
- Możesz ich pomścić. To nie był przypadkowy pożar, chyba o tym wiesz? Nie był też pierwszym i z pewnością nie będzie ostatni. Ale razem możemy to powstrzymać - kusił, zmuszając ją do patrzenia sobie w oczy.  
- Czego chcesz w zamian...? - zapytała słabo, czując, że powoli traci świadomość. Erik wyszczerzył zęby. Raven przez chwilę pomyślała, że przypomina jej rekina.  
- Symbolicznej zapłaty, Raven. Największą radością będzie dla mnie twoja zemsta.  
Zanim osunęła mu się w ramiona, usłyszał ciche „dobrze" uciekające z ust dziewczyny niczym widmowy motyl.

***

Charles Xavier wiedział, że jest martwy. Aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał uczucie, kiedy płomienie trawiły jego ciało, piekąc żywcem. Siedząc na wózku, nie miał najmniejszej szansy na wydostanie się na zewnątrz w porę, a nie sądził, że komuś chciałoby się go ratować. Może poza Raven, ale Raven nigdy nie dałaby rady wytaszczyć go z domu.  
Ale żyła. Sam nie miał pojęcia, skąd w nim ta pewność, lecz była tam i zdecydował się jej zaufać.  
Inna sprawa, że wyczuwał również zagrożenie wiszące nad nią. Zupełnie inne niż niszczący wszystko na swojej drodze ogień, mniej... fizyczne. I chciał natychmiast znaleźć się przy jej boku, aby je zlikwidować.  
Co z tego? Wciąż był martwy. Znajdował się w mlecznobiałej przestrzeni, zupełnie sam, widzący zbyt dobrze, słyszący zbyt ostro i czujący zbyt wyraźnie. Bez jakiegokolwiek punktu odniesienia.  
I nagle przeszedł go ból, ostry jak błyskawica, który spowodował, że zgiął się w pół i podkulił nogi (od kiedy właściwie mógł nimi znowu ruszać?) pod brodę. Dzwoniło mu w uszach i wiedział, po prostu czuł, że Raven właśnie zrobiła coś niewyobrażalnie głupiego, co miało zaważyć na całym jej życiu i ach, na litość Boską, przecież teraz nie było już dla niej ratunku!  
A może był? Ból powoli malał, pozwalając Charlesowi rozluźnić się i oczyścić zmysły. Jego siostra wciąż żyła, a dopóki żyje, można jej pomóc. On może jej pomóc. Jest za nią odpowiedzialny za życia, a również po śmierci. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko nogami może poruszać i wolno, z największą ostrożnością rozpostarł parę śnieżnobiałych skrzydeł wyrastających z jego pleców.

***

Raven obudziła się w łóżku. Jej głowa pulsowała tępym bólem i nie miała pojęcia, co się właściwie stało. Pokój wydawał się jej znajomy, ale dopiero po chwili skojarzyła, że znajduje się w posiadłości Xavierów w Londynie. Jak się tu znalazła? Ostatnim, co pamiętała był ogień i jakiś mężczyzna, który...  
Zerwała się gwałtownie, kiedy zalały ją wspomnienia ostatniej nocy i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Jej skóra w niektórych miejscach wydawała się płonąć. Syknęła, zaciskając powieki. Czyjeś ręce uspokajająco potarły jej plecy.  
- Spokojnie, Raven, jesteś już bezpieczna - otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć w zatroskaną twarz brata. Brata, który przecież zginął podczas pożaru. Tak powiedział jej tamten mężczyzna...  
- Charles, ty żyjesz...? - wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem. Charles posmutniał, wbijając spojrzenie gdzieś w bok.  
- Nie do końca, kochanie - wyznał. - Zginąłem wczorajszej nocy. Ale jestem tu. Jestem i będę cię chronił. Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła?  
Uniosła głowę. Mimo że wszystko było zamazane, akurat ten fragment pamiętała doskonale. Diabelskie kuszenie. Dotyk rąk na swojej twarzy. Propozycję nie do odrzucenia.  
- Zawarłam pakt, Charles - powiedziała cicho, patrząc w ścianę zupełnie nieobecnie. - Zaprzedałam duszę diabłu. Za zemstę.  
Charles jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. No tak, teraz wszystko jasne. Czytał o czymś takim, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktoś naprawdę mógłby... Że to w ogóle możliwe! A teraz, jako anioł stróż, właśnie takie zagrożenie odczuwał najmocniej. Czyżby się mylił? Może rzeczywiście nie było już ratunku dla Raven? Bo jak wydrzeć jej duszę pokrętnej, paskudnej, pragnącej rozlewu krwi...  
- Raven, obudziłaś się? - ktoś otworzył drzwi i myśli Charlesa na chwilę stanęły w miejscu, ustępując miejsca burzy sprzecznych uczuć.  
Mężczyzna, który wszedł, z pewnością był demonem, o którym mówiła jego siostra. Bestią. Potworem, manipulującym ludźmi, jak mu się podobało - tak mówiły jego anielskie zmysły.  
Ale ludzkie zmysły mówiły, że facet był cholernie przystojny.  
- Anioł - powiedział tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby i, na litość, czy to był niemiecki akcent? To musiał być niemiecki akcent.  
- Anioł? - powtórzyła Raven, spoglądając na Charlesa z niedowierzaniem, po czym rzuciła swemu demonowi spojrzenie spode łba. No tak, w ludzkiej postaci nie było widać jego skrzydeł, tak jak tamten nie miał rogów i ogona. - Tak czy inaczej, zostaw go. To mój brat.  
- Ten na wózku - przypomniał sobie Niemiec.  
- Ten, który nie pozwoli ci zabrać duszy Raven - odparł anioł, wstając, na co jego siostra wciągnęła głośno powietrze.  
- Pozwoli? Mój przyjacielu, ona sama mi pozwoliła - Erik uniósł brwi, ale w jego głosie nie było kpiny. Tylko stwierdzał fakt.  
- A ja jestem jej stróżem. Muszę ją chronić przed zagrożeniami, które zrozumie dopiero po czasie - poinformował go Charles, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
- Uważasz, że jest głupia? - demon wydawał się świetnie bawić. Stróż zacisnął pięści.  
- Głupia? Raczej nieświadoma, jak człowiek, który wybiera krótszą drogę do domu, nie wiedząc, że idąc nią, wpadnie pod rozpędzony powóz - odparł z powagą, na co Erik wydał z ciebie coś pomiędzy prychnięciem, a śmiechem.  
- Ten człowiek jest nieświadomy jedynie, jeśli ktoś mu nie powie, że tak się stanie. A twoja siostra zna konsekwencje - wytknął. Charles już miał się odgryźć, kiedy rozległo się głośnie chrząknięcie. Obaj spojrzeli na wyraźnie obrażoną Raven.  
- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że ja tu jestem? Charles, dokonałam wyboru. Chcę się zemścić. Erik może mi w tym pomóc. Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka, a jeśli chcecie sobie jeszcze porozmawiać na temat mojej duszy - o której decyduję ja, nawiasem mówiąc - to wyjdźcie na korytarz. I poproście kucharza, żeby przyniósł mi coś do jedzenia - wypaliła, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego spode łba.  
- Kucharz zginął w pożarze - przypomniał jej Charles. - Ale mogę zrobić ci naleśniki.

***

Kiedy tylko opuścili pokój, żaden z nich nie wspomniał słowem o duszy Raven. Erik z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie, do którego, obserwując posiadłość, nie przywiązywał zbytniej uwagi. Charles na wózku średnio by mu się przydał do jego planu zemsty. Teraz jednak okazał się być o wiele ciekawszy, niż demon przypuszczał. Szedł prosto z uniesioną głową, pełen dumy, trochę opryskliwy i arogancki. To było do przewidzenia, w końcu urodził się szlachcicem, a nowo nabyte anielskie zmysły wręcz nakazywały mu traktować byty piekielne z pogardą.  
Oczywiście błysk zainteresowania, a nawet aprobaty w jego oczach, kiedy Erik wszedł do pokoju również nie pozostał niezauważony.  
- Musimy nająć nową służbę, wszyscy zginęli w pożarze - dopiero po chwili demon zorientował się, że brat Raven mówi do niego. - Skoro masz zamiar zostać, trzeba ci wymyślić jakąś tożsamość. Daleki krewny z Niemiec ci pasuje? Mogłeś przyjechać tutaj w poszukiwaniu żony, bo matka zagroziła, że cię wydziedziczy, jeśli w przeciągu dwóch lat w końcu nie weźmiesz ślubu.  
- Brzmi dobrze - zgodził się Erik.  
- Doskonale - skinął głową Charles. - Mam nadzieję, że w twoich kompetencjach leży również chronienie Raven?  
- Dopóki się nie zemści, owszem - przytaknął demon. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było trudne, kiedy uda nam się osiągnąć chociażby namiastkę porozumienia.  
- Tak. I, Eriku, jest jeszcze coś, co powinieneś o nas wiedzieć. O naszej rodzinie. A właściwie to o mnie i o Raven - Charles odwrócił się na pięcie, tak by stać twarzą w twarz z Erikiem, który szedł za nim. - Jesteśmy...  
- Mutantami - dokończył Erik, patrząc mu w oczy, nawiasem mówiąc w uderzającym, lodowym odcieniu niebieskiego. - Tak, wiem. Też nim byłem. Za życia, znaczy się.  
Anioł na chwilę zaniemówił, a Niemiec wykorzystał ten fakt, żeby mówić dalej.  
- Dlatego chciał was zabić. Wciąż chce, skoro udało wam się przetrwać - wyjaśnił krótko.  
- Kto? - zapytał cicho Charles, niepewien, czy chce uzyskać odpowiedź. Erik uśmiechnął się i stróż zadrżał, bo w jego oczach nie było ani śladu wesołości tylko coś strasznego, przywodzącego na myśl wyraz oczu dzikiej bestii czającej się do skoku.  
- Człowiek, który zamienił moje życie w piekło.

***

Charles całe popołudnie spędził w pokoju siostry, a Erik nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać. Wybrał się do Londynu by poszukać kogoś, kto mógłby służyć w domu Xavierów. Nie chciał nic mówić, ale naleśniki młodego szlachcica były prawie niejadalne. Zebrawszy informacje wrócił, przyrządził kolację dla trzech osób (chociaż on i Charles nie musieli jeść, podejrzewał, że anioł będzie chciał, by Raven nie czuła się samotna), a w końcu przygotował sobie pokój, naprzeciwko pokoju szlachcica. W którejś z szuflad odnalazł starą szachownicę. Wyciągnął ją i zostawił na wierzchu, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Pod wieczór Raven zasnęła, najwidoczniej zmęczona tymi wszystkimi wrażeniami. Erik słyszał kroki Charlesa na schodach, powoli zbliżające się do drzwi, ale nie spodziewał się, że anioł najpierw zapuka do niego. Usłyszawszy „proszę", wślizgnął się do środka i rozejrzał.  
- Widzę, że się rozgościłeś - zauważył.  
- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym się nie rozgościć - demon uniósł brwi, rozsiadając się wygodnie na łóżku.  
- Nie. Racja - westchnął Charles. Zapadła nieco ciążąca cisza, więc Erik wstał i podszedł do swego biurka, gdzie ułożył notatki ze swojej wizyty w mieście.  
- Proszę, mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz służby. Tu masz paru kandydatów, którzy wydali mi się odpowiedni. Wszyscy są mutantami. Myślę, że będą bezpieczniejsi u ciebie niż... - wykonał nieokreślony gest w stronę okna. Anioł wiedział, co ma na myśli. Mutanci, nawet urodzeni w szlacheckich domach, rzadko zagrzewali tam miejsce i zazwyczaj kończyli na ulicach. A tam nikt nie miał łatwego życia. Charles przez chwilę przeglądał kartki, po czym podniósł wzrok na demona.  
- Nie musiałeś tego robić - zauważył.  
- Nie miałem ciekawszych zajęć - odparł Erik. Anioł skinął głową. Nie przesadzać z wylewnymi uczuciami. Cały czas byli wrogami.  
- Zagramy? - zapytał, wskazując na leżącą na biurku szachownicę. W oczach demona pojawił się błysk, jakby tylko na to czekał.  
- Powiem ci coś, Charles. Dusza twojej siostry nie jest i nigdy nie była dla mnie priorytetem - rzekł, kładąc ją na stoliku i rozkładając pionki. Charles przysunął sobie krzesło i spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Zawrzyjmy układ. Będziemy grać każdego dnia, aż do jej śmierci. Kto będzie miał więcej zwycięstw na koncie, ten dostanie duszę Raven.  
- Zgoda - przytaknął anioł. Nie rozumiał motywów Erika, ale nie zamierzał marudzić. Czuł, że mężczyzna jest z nim szczery. Tyle chciał się jeszcze dowiedzieć, mimo to nie pytał. Zbytnia dociekliwość mogła zrazić każdego.  
Zaczęli grać i już po paru chwilach obaj siedzieli zapatrzeni w szachownicę, mocno zastanawiając się nad swoimi kolejnymi ruchami. Charles czuł mimowolną ekscytację, kiedy Erik zapędził go w kozi róg, zbijając jego królową. Rzadko kiedy trafiał na równego przeciwnika. Raven nigdy nie była pasjonatką szachów. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wygrać, demon zażądał rewanżu, a stróż był bardziej niż chętny, aby mu go dać.  
Pierwsze dwie gry przeleciały na milczącym przesuwaniu pionków i cieszeniu się z napotkanego intelektualnego wyzwania. W połowie trzeciej jednak Erik zaczął od czasu do czasu zerkać na skupioną twarz przeciwnika, aż w końcu się odezwał.  
- Jaka jest twoja moc? - zapytał, przesuwając swojego skoczka.  
- Jestem telepatą - odparł Charles, wzruszając ramionami. - Umiem czytać w myślach.  
- To dlatego dwie ostatnie gry były twoje? - demon uniósł brwi, robiąc lekko urażoną minę. - Aniołom nie wypada oszukiwać.  
- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy! - zaprzeczył szlachcic, po czym uśmiechnął się smutno. - Po wypadku, w którym straciłem możliwość chodzenia, nie mogłem już więcej tego znieść. Mój lekarz... Jest naukowcem, dał mi eksperymentalny lek, który blokuje moje moce. Co prawda dalej nie chodziłem, ale przynajmniej mogłem spać w nocy.  
- Dałeś się dobrowolnie obedrzeć z mocy? - Erik wydawał się oburzony tym pomysłem, ale anioł nie miał mu tego za złe.  
- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje w głowach niektórych ludzi - powiedział takim tonem, że Niemiec już więcej nie drążył tego tematu.

***

Zagrali jeszcze trzy razy, zanim grzecznie się pożegnali i Charles poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie musiał spać, ale cóż innego miał do roboty w nocy? Jego anielska część wyczuwała, że zagrożenie z naprzeciwka się uspokoiło, więc Erik najpewniej też się położył. Ziewnął i przytulił twarz do poduszki. Jutro czekał ich ciężki dzień.  
Nie zapytał, jaką moc miał demon za życia, ale szybko okazało się, że nie musiał. Kiedy następnego ranka wszedł do kuchni, tuż przed oczami śmignął mu duży nóż, który wylądował prosto w dłoni Erika.  
- Uważaj, Charles, nie mam oczu dookoła głowy - powiedział Niemiec, jak gdyby nigdy nic zajmując się krojeniem chleba na śniadaniowe tosty. Ubrany był w spodnie z wysokim stanem i rozpiętą do połowy koszulę. Nagle anioł stwierdził, że w pomieszczeniu rzeczywiście jest całkiem gorąco.  
- Co robisz? - zapytał szybko.  
- Bekon, jajka sadzone, tosty... To jecie w tym kraju, prawda? - Erik uniósł brwi, jakby to było oczywiste.  
- Nie zawsze! - zaprotestował oburzony Charles i beztrosko usiadłszy na stole, zaczął opisywać demonowi najróżniejsze dania przygotowywane przez angielskich kucharzy. Mężczyzna pozwolił mu na to, jednym uchem słuchając wystrzeliwanych przez stróża informacji, drugim zaś pilnując, żeby skwierczący boczek przypadkiem się nie przypalił. Kiedy nakładał jedzenie na talerze, do pokoju weszła Raven w eleganckiej, raczej wyjściowej sukni i niemalże zapiała z zachwytu, widząc, że tym razem to nie jej brat zdecydował się popełnić posiłek. Charles zamilkł na chwilę, robiąc minę, jakby dziewczyna zupełnie złamała mu serce.  
- Zdrada - rzekł z oburzeniem. - Ja się staram, a ty tak po prostu oddajesz swoje śniadanie w ręce mężczyzny, którego znasz od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Tak się nie robi.  
- Oddałabym je nawet Hankowi, jeśli to ochroniłoby mnie przed jedzeniem twoich... - zamilkła na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - ...Dań - dokończyła w końcu litościwie. Erik cicho parsknął, nakładając jej bekon.  
Kiedy jedli śniadanie w jadalni, powiedział Raven, że razem z Charlesem pójdą szukać kogoś, kto zastąpi utraconą podczas pożaru służbę. Dziewczyna trochę marudziła, ale zdołali ją przekonać, że brudne ulice East Endu to nie miejsce dla damy i że świetnie dadzą sobie radę sami.  
Po śniadaniu Charles przytachał ze strychu swój stary wózek. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się z faktu, że nagle cudownie odzyskał władzę w nogach. Zbyt wiele pytań mogło im zaszkodzić. I tak to, że przeżyli musiało być dla innych cholernym cudem. Znaczy, Raven przeżyła.  
Nie wybiła nawet dwunasta, a on i Erik siedzieli w powozie kierującym się w stronę najbardziej ponurej i zatęchłej dzielnicy Londynu. Charles patrzył przez okno na coraz bardziej zaniedbane domy, coraz brudniejsze ulice i coraz biedniej wyglądających ludzi. Przygryzł wargę. Gdyby tylko mógł im jakoś pomóc. Pomyślał ile mutantów, które mogłyby wieść normalne, dostatnie życie, musiało chować się w ciemnych uliczkach i zadrżał. Świat nie był sprawiedliwy.  
Erik obserwował go uważnie. Zauważył w niebieskich oczach smutek, który zupełnie tam nie pasował. Zajmował miejsce nadziei zazwyczaj zdobiącej twarz Charlesa i demonowi wcale się to nie podobało. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu szlachcica.  
- Nie możesz pomóc im wszystkim - powiedział. Czemu chciał go pocieszać? Byli przeciwnymi bytami, wrogami nawet... Mimo to smutek na twarzy anioła po prostu mu przeszkadzał.  
- Wiem - westchnął Charles, posyłając mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Po chwili jednak powóz się zatrzymał. Nikt nie lubił zapuszczać się za głęboko w te dzielnice. Erik zarzucił na siebie pelerynę, chcąc ukryć elegancki strój. Anioł, który już miał ją na sobie, tylko naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Po chwili zagłębiali się między budynki. Niemiec pchał przed sobą wózek ze szlachcicem. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Według notatek zebranych poprzedniego dnia przez Erika, powinni wkrótce znaleźć się na miejscu. Skręcili za róg i ich oczom ukazał się mały zaułek, zagrodzony drewnianym płotem tak, że między nim a ścianą była szpara wystarczająca jedynie na tyle, by przeszedł przez nią bez problemu jeden człowiek.  
W tej szparze bawiły się beztrosko dwie dziewczynki. Pierwsza miała długie, posklejane, niemal czerwone włosy, zaś druga ciemną skórę, z którą kontrastowała jasna czupryna. Na widok podejrzanych obcych przysunęły się bliżej do siebie, łapiąc za ręce. Charles już miał powiedzieć coś uspokajającego, kiedy zza płotu wypadł umięśniony mężczyzna. Jego oczy zabłysły gniewem, a z pięści wysunęły się metalowe szpony.  
- Wypierdalać stąd - warknął, jedną ręką odsuwając małe. Erik uniósł brwi, lekko zaciekawiony. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wykrzywić te ostrza tak, by wbiły się w rękę właściciela, ale Charlesowi raczej by się to nie spodobało.  
Anioł tymczasem zdjął z głowy kaptur i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
- Nie jesteśmy tu, żeby wam zrobić krzywdę - zapewnił cicho. - Chcemy wam pomóc. Te dwie dziewczynki są mutantami, prawda?  
- Nieprawda, śmieciu. Jestem tylko ja - mężczyzna zacisnął zęby. - Jak macie jakiś interes, to do mnie.  
- Chodźcie z nami. Zaopiekujemy się dziewczynkami, będą bezpieczne - zapewnił miękko Charles. Erik spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Poszukiwali służby, a on chciał adoptować dwójkę dzieciaków? Z drugiej strony facet nie wydawał się gotów na rozstanie z nimi.  
- Bezpieczne, tak? Zawsze tak mówią - syknął ten. - Już ja się z takimi spotkałem. Zaciągną cię do swojej eleganckiej posiadłości, zamkną w podziemiach i będą robić testy, jak na jakimś zwierzaku. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli od razu rozpłatają ci brzuch, żeby zobaczyć, co masz w środku.  
Erik przewrócił oczyma. Okej, Charles zrobił swoje jako przyjazny bogacz, teraz jego kolej. Wyciągnął rękę i mężczyzna z pazurami uniósł się parę metrów nad ziemię.  
- Co do... Eriku! Postaw go natychmiast! - zawołał anioł, łapiąc go za rękę.  
- Ty wstręty, nadziany paniczyku, jak cię tylko dorwę - pieklił się mutant. Jego podopieczne skuliły się w kącie, zupełnie przerażone.  
- Mój przyjaciel złożył ci kulturalną propozycję. Ty i małe idziecie z nami. Pracujesz dla nas jako ochroniarz, czy cokolwiek tam ci się podoba. My zapewniamy wam dach nad głową, jedzenie i raz na jakiś czas wychodne, jeśli Charles będzie na tyle miły, a znając go, to będzie. Nie wydaje mi się, że coś takiego jest gorsze od życia w namiocie z brudnych szmat i żywienia się zdechłymi szczurami. I pamiętaj, że zawsze mogę połamać ci kości tym samym metalem, który je pokrywa. - Erik postawił go na ziemi i otrzepał ręce. - Stoi?  
Mężczyzna podniósł się z ziemi, wycierając ręce o brudne spodnie.  
- Jeśli od czasu do czasu dorzucicie parę cygar i dobry trunek - odparł, patrząc na nich spode łba. Charles złożył ręce, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
- Twój chłoptaś ma dar przekonywania, paniczyku - powiedział mu mutant.

***

Logan nie zbierał swoich rzeczy długo, bo też dużo ich nie było. Jean i Ororo przyglądały się dwóm nieznajomym, którzy mieli zabrać je z ich miejsca zamieszkania. Chociaż ten na wózku wyglądał sympatycznie, jego towarzysz przypominał im groźnego wilka, którego widziały w starej i poplamionej książęce z obrazkami uratowanej przez Logana z jakiegoś śmietnika. Trochę się go bały, ale ich opiekun szedł z nimi, więc na pewno będą bezpieczne.  
Charles nie zamierzał jednak skierować swoich kroków do posiadłości. Jeszcze nie skończył poszukiwań.  
Ich kolejną zdobyczą byli dwaj bracia. Starszy najpewniej w wieku Raven był pewny siebie i wyszczekany. Drugi zaś... Anioł zadrżał na ten widok. Chłopiec, mały i bardzo wychudzony, miał oczy zawiązane starą, brudną szmatą.  
- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - ofuknął jego brata Charles, nachylając się w siedzeniu, by oswobodzić malucha, jednak blondyn odtrącił jego rękę.  
- Nie rób tego! Scotty wystrzeliwuje z oczu promienie. Takie czerwone, które mogą zabić każdego, na kogo spojrzy - ostrzegł. Szlachcic wymienił z Erikiem spojrzenia.  
- Coś na to poradzimy - zapewnił chłopaka Charles.

***

Trzecim nabytkiem byli piegowaty rudzielec, wydający z siebie wyjątkowo niszczycielski krzyk i wysoki, ciemnoskóry młodzieniec, umiejący się adaptować do każdej sytuacji. Ci długo nie marudzili, szybko przystając na propozycję Charlesa. Szlachcic był zadowolony. Na razie tyle mu wystarczyło. W końcu mógł dać chociaż grupce mutantów lepsze życie.  
Widok bogatej posiadłości wywołał ciche okrzyki zachwytu wśród świeżo upieczonej służby. Anioł rzucił Erikowi lekki uśmiech, tylko dlatego, że musiał się z kimś podzielić swoim entuzjazmem. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z rosnącą w jego sercu sympatią do Niemca. Ani odrobinę. Demon tylko pokręcił głową i wniósł jego wózek po schodach, ale Charles mógłby przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły.  
Trochę się martwił, co powiedzą jego nowi podwładni, kiedy najzwyczajniej w świecie wstanie z wózka i zacznie chodzić po posiadłości, ale przyjęli to o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Logan tylko uniósł brwi.  
- Więc stać cię na więcej, niż pokazujesz. Niegłupio. - powiedział, po czym pozwolił się zagadać Raven, która tłumaczyła mu, co należy robić z poszczególnymi częściami fraka.  
Po rozdzieleniu obowiązków i przygotowaniu pokoi, szlachcic zabrał Alexa i jego brata, który nie miał zamiaru puścić małego samego, do laboratorium. Znalazł gdzieś stare binokle i chciał ulepszyć je tak, aby hamowały laserowe promienie strzelające z oczu Scotta. Tak go to zaaferowało, że dopiero Erik, który zszedł na dół ze śniadaniem dla Charlesa i braci, wyrwał go z naukowego transu.  
- To jest niesamowite - powiedział mu szlachcic, wskazując łyżką na dziurę w ścianie, którą Scotty wypalił, kiedy kazał mu zademonstrować swoje moce. - A Alex umie to samo, tylko w postaci takich... Okręgów. Musiałbyś zobaczyć, są imponujące! Kiedy skończę te okulary, Scott będzie mógł uczyć się kontrolować swoją moc bez obawy, że kogoś przy tym zrani.  
- A próbowałeś dodać czegoś do szkła? - Erik przyciągnął sobie krzesło i przysiadł przy nim. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Charlesa, uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Nie znam się na tym za bardzo, nie wiń mnie, jak palnę głupotę.  
- Właściwie to nie jest taki zły pomysł - uspokoił go anioł, a Niemiec stwierdził, że jego uśmiech chyba mógłby roztapiać lodowce.  
- Szefie, możemy iść na górę? - zapytał marudnie Alex, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Charles natychmiast otrząsnął się, pojmując, że właśnie intensywnie wpatrywał się w twarz Erika przez dobre trzydzieści sekund.  
- Oczywiście, idźcie - rzekł z uśmiechem. - Postaram się skończyć to do wieczora.  
Blondyn skinął głową i poprowadził brata po schodach do góry. Szlachcic spojrzał na demona pytająco.  
- Nie idziesz z nimi?  
Erik wzruszył ramionami.  
- Mogę iść, jeśli ci przeszkadzam - odparł.  
- Nie przeszkadzasz - zapewnił go Charles, co nie do końca było prawdą. O wiele trudniej było mu się skupić, kiedy czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie mężczyzny.  
Siedzieli w ciszy jakąś godzinę, aż nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł młody, nieco chuderlawy mężczyzna w binoklach. Na widok Charlesa wciągnął głęboko powietrze.  
- Charles. Na Boga, ty żyjesz. Raven żyje… - wyszeptał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Szlachcic uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Zgadza się, przyjacielu. Mieliśmy szczęście przetrwać ten okropny pożar - rzekł, po czym spojrzał na Erika. - Pozwól, że ci przedstawię, Hank. To Herr Erik Lehnsherr, syn przyjaciółki rodziny z Niemiec, przyjechał tu szukać sobie żony. Eriku, to Hank McCoy, mój osobisty lekarz.  
- Ten, który wymyślił lekarstwo na moce? - zapytał nieco ostro demon, podając młodzieńcowi rękę.  
- Eriku. Hank pomaga mi jak tylko może - skarcił go Charles. Okularnik patrzył na Niemca nerwowo, jakby się go bał, ale zaraz otrząsnął się i zwrócił całą uwagę z powrotem na Xaviera.  
- Twoje nogi. Raven mówiła, że możesz chodzić. Muszę cię zbadać, to chyba jakiś cud... - rzekł z entuzjazmem. Anioł tylko pokręcił głową.  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale chodzę i nie ma się o co martwić. Lepiej zajmij się naszą nową służbą, jestem pewien, że życie na ulicy dało im się we znaki - Hank westchnął, mamrocząc coś o przekładaniu potrzeb innych ponad swoje, ale posłusznie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.  
- Ach, Hank! - zawołał za nim Charles. - Wszyscy jesteśmy tu mutantami, więc nie masz potrzeby ukrywać swojego wyglądu - rzekł miękko. Lekarz uśmiechnął się i po chwili zmienił w dwumetrową bestię o gęstym, niebieskim futrze i wielkich, pazurzastych łapach. Opuścił pokój, schylając głowę, by zmieścić się w drzwiach.

***

- Więc Erik szuka żony?  
Raven z zaskoczeniem podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Hanka, który przysiadł się do niej tak niepostrzeżenie, jak tylko wielki, niebieski stwór jest w stanie.  
- Tak twierdzi - odparła. - A co?  
- Ma już kogoś na oku? - lekarz z zakłopotaniem spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie był materiałem na męża, co do tego nie było dyskusji. Wyglądał jak wyglądał, a do tego był nieśmiały, nie umiał dogadywać się z ludźmi i połowę życia spędził w laboratorium. Raven jednak nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Co prawda ona sama w swojej zwyczajnej postaci raczej wyróżniała się z tłumu, więc trudno, żeby narzekała na kolor czy futro przyjaciela, ale cała reszta mogła jej się śmiało wydawać zupełnie nieatrakcyjna. A mimo to traktowała go dobrze... Nie miał co prawda odwagi bardziej się do niej zbliżyć, bo był przekonany, że jej przybrany ojciec liczy na lepiej usytuowanych kandydatów, ale Raven nigdy też się takimi nie interesowała. A teraz nagle w jej domostwie pojawił się przystojny, szarmancki i najpewniej przebogaty Niemiec, który w dodatku chciał znaleźć sobie drugą połówkę. To jakaś katastrofa.  
- Dopiero przyjechał, Hank. Nie sądzę, żeby poznał zbyt wiele dam, kiedy pojechał z Charlesem werbować służbę - dziewczyna uniosła brwi.  
- Rozumiem... Dobrze się z wami dogaduje? Znaczy, to prawie obcy, do tego z innego kraju, różnica kultur i w ogóle... - brzmiał jak idiota, a jej uważne spojrzenie tylko wprawiało go w zakłopotanie.  
- Jest bardzo miły - rzuciła Raven ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Dobrze wychowany. Trochę sztywny, ale kto by nie był?  
- Och. No, to znakomicie - przytaknął Hank, chociaż w głębi serca uważał, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie.

***

Wieczorem Charles i Erik znowu grali w szachy. Demon wygrał dwie partie, stróż jedną, a teraz powoli zbliżali się do końca czwartej. Po całym popołudniu spędzonym razem w laboratorium, szlachcic czuł się coraz lepiej w towarzystwie Niemca i nie wiedział, czy ma się tym martwić, czy założyć, że Erik podziela jego uczucia. W końcu był demonem, mógł udawać słodkiego i czarującego, a tak naprawdę po prostu usypiał czujność naiwnego aniołka... Ale po co? Sam przecież powiedział, że chce tylko zemsty, a dusza Raven nie ma dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Swoją drogą, Niemiec wciąż nie powiedział, kto właściwie jest winien pożarowi w posiadłości i jak mają zamiar go namierzyć... Erik był dla niego jednym, wielkim znakiem zapytania i zaczynał żałować, że nie może chociaż na chwilę zajrzeć do jego głowy. Gdyby było inaczej, mężczyzna pewnie nie wydawałby mu się taki interesujący. Bo niby czemu by miał?  
- Twój ruch - ponaglił go demon i Charles prawie podskoczył. Najwyraźniej od dobrych pięciu minut gapił się w szachownicę. Erik obserwował, jak anioł przesuwa swoją wieżę i niemalże wyszczerzył zęby, widząc, jak wielki błąd jego przeciwnik popełnił. Popchnął swojego skoczka i zbił królową szlachcica. Ten głęboko wciągnął powietrze, uświadamiając sobie, jak głupio postąpił.  
- Szach - rzekł z zadowoleniem Niemiec, opierając brodę na ręce. - Powinieneś przestać brać to lekarstwo.  
- Słucham? - Charles oderwał wzrok od szachownicy, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu.  
- To, które blokuje twoje moce, Charles. To marnotrawstwo - pokręcił głową Erik.  
- Obawiam się, przyjacielu, że to moja decyzja i mam powody, by ją za każdym razem podejmować - westchnął szlachcic. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na tą rozmowę.  
- Czy twoje powody wystarczą, żeby narażać innych? - warknął zirytowany demon. - Oni zaatakują jeszcze raz, wiesz? Jak tylko dowiedzą się, że żyjecie. Myślisz, że chodziło im o twojego ojca? Nie, to was chcieli dopaść, ciebie i Raven! A gdyby nie twój... Egoizm, poszukiwanie własnej wygody, Charles, to do pożaru nigdy by nie doszło i nie musiałbyś ze mną rozgrywać tych partyjek o duszę swojej siostry.  
Charles wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło upadło na ziemię z głośnym trzaskiem.  
- Moje powody to moja sprawa, Eriku. Uważasz moją moc za taką przydatną a mógłbym przysiąc, że byłbyś pierwszym, który zaprotestuje, jeśli spróbuję ci wejść do głowy. Wierz mi, że moja moc to nie zawsze błogosławieństwo - zmierzył Erika lodowatym wzrokiem, po czym zerknął na szachownicę. - Wygląda na to, że wygrałeś. A teraz wybacz, pójdę już do siebie. Dobranoc.  
Drzwi zamknęły trzasnęły głośno, ale Niemiec jeszcze długo nie ruszył się z miejsca. Schował twarz w dłonie ze zmęczonym westchnieniem. Może i wygrał, ale wcale się tak nie czuł.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia domownicy, zarówno nowi jak i starzy, zostali zaskoczeni przez lodowate napięcie pomiędzy ich gospodarzem, a Erikiem. Zaczęło się przy śniadaniu, kiedy Charles poprosił Raven o cukiernicę stojącą praktycznie przy ręce Niemca. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, ale posłusznie sięgnęła po naczynie, które demon i tak musiał jej podać.

Po posiłku anioł zamknął się w laboratorium, by przetestować ze Scottem jego nowe okulary. Hank pomagał mu wykonać różne poprawki, Raven zaś siedziała w salonie, pogrążona w lekturze jakiegoś romansu. Stamtąd miała doskonały widok na drzwi i była nieco rozbawiona, kiedy Erik trzy razy przyszedł, z wyraźną intencją wejścia do środka, po czym po paru chwilach stania w miejscu, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do siebie, naburmuszony bardziej niż zwykle.

Do tego dochodziły te pełne goryczy spojrzenia, które rzucał mężczyźnie Charles. Raven znała swego brata i wiedziała, że czeka, aby Erik go przeprosił. Demon jednak chyba tego nie zauważał i po tygodniu coraz bardziej ostentacyjnego ignorowania się nawzajem, młoda szlachcianka postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Po obiedzie zawołała mężczyznę do swojego pokoju, by przemówić mu do rozumu.

- Więc? O co chodzi z tobą i Charlesem? - zapytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Erik wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic wielkiego. Demoniczno – anielska niechęć – odparł. Raven zmarszczyła brwi.

- Gdyby to o to chodziło, nie błąkałbyś się za nim, próbując go przeprosić – zauważyła. Demon drgnął niespokojnie. Nie sądził, że ktoś to zauważył. Chyba nie docenił tej dziewczyny.

- Nie błąkam się za nim – burknął, unikając jej wzroku. - Po prostu psuje atmosferę w domu.  
- Coś ty mu nagadał – westchnęła Raven. Spodziewała się, że Erik będzie trudny, ale on okazał się upartym osłem. Demon zamilkł na chwilę, po czym spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Powiedziałem mu, że gdyby nie tłumił swoich mocy jakimiś lekarstwami, to do pożaru nigdy by nie doszło – rzekł. Szlachcianka zacisnęła pieści, mając ochotę go uderzyć. Teraz reakcja Charlesa jej nie dziwiła, ale przecież Niemiec nie mógł wiedzieć, że jej brat cały dzień po pożarze spędził na obwinianiu się. Najlepiej chyba będzie wytłumaczyć to Erikowi po kolei.

- Jesteś dupkiem – powiedziała, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, co wypadało damie. - Ale to swoją drogą. Posłuchaj mnie. Charles również uważa, że to jego wina, ale tego po sobie nie pokazuje. Jeśli mu to wytknąłeś... Musiało go to strasznie zaboleć, nie przez dumę, ale przez fakt, że on również tak uważa. Mimo to, nie ma racji. Zrozum, on zawsze doskonale kontrolował swoją moc. Przekonał nawet swoją matkę, że jestem jej rodzonym dzieckiem, chociaż to nieprawda. Ale po wypadku, wszystko się zmieniło. Coś w nim pękło i zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Nie mógł spać po nocach, w pewnym momencie nie wiedział nawet, które myśli należą do niego. Wtedy Hank wymyślił mu to lekarstwo. Charles wiele razy próbował przestać je brać, bo zawsze był dumny ze swoich zdolności, ale bał się. Zrozum, to jest silniejsze od niego. On potrzebuje czasu, a im bardziej mu wypominasz rzeczy, które go martwią, tym bardziej się stresuje i tym trudniej mu będzie nad sobą panować.

Kiedy skończyła, Erik przez chwilę milczał. Jego twarz nie zdradzała niczego, ale Raven miała nadzieję, że wzbudziła w nim chociaż odrobinę współczucia. Z drugiej strony był demonem, może w ogóle nie potrafił odczuwać takich emocji.

- Nie wiedziałem, że było tak źle – powiedział w końcu, patrząc jej w oczy. - Potraktowałem go... Niesprawiedliwie. Ale stało się, nic już nie mogę z tym zrobić.

- Możesz go przeprosić, wiesz? - westchnęła dziewczyna. Niemiec spiął się, jakby przytłoczony taką myślą.

- Jak? - zapytał. Nie znał się na przepraszaniu. Jedyną osobą, która się kiedykolwiek na niego gniewała, była jego matka i zazwyczaj dotyczyło to jakichś drobnych przewinień. Nigdy się tak nie kłócili. A potem... Nikt już nie był mu tak bliski, żeby musiał go przepraszać.

Raven jednak wydawała się to rozumieć. Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i kazała mu jak najszybciej się ubrać.

Wyszli do miasta. Szlachcianka nie powiedziała mu, dokąd się wybierają, a kiedy pytał, odpowiadała tylko tajemniczym uśmiechem. W końcu stanęli przed maleńką księgarnią, przycupniętą między wielkim sklepem krawieckim, a drugim, pełnym modnych kapeluszy. Sklepik wyglądał, jakby zatrzymał się gdzieś w poprzednim stuleciu, ale sprawiał zdecydowanie miłe wrażenie.

- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? - zapytał cicho Erik, kiedy weszli do środka, przywitani cichym dźwiękiem dzwonka.

- Mój brat uwielbia książki – odpowiedziała tylko Raven. - Ale w starej posiadłości nie mógł mieć ich za dużo, bo Cain, za każdym razem, jak zwietrzył coś, co Charles lubił, starał się tego pozbyć. No dalej, wybierz coś – zachęciła.

- Dlaczego ja? - warknął demon, kiedy popchnęła go w stronę regałów.

- Ponieważ to ty go przepraszasz, ośle. Gest musi płynąć stąd – Raven dźgnęła go w pierś, po czym rozsiadła się na jednym z foteli przy oknie i czekała.

Erik spojrzał na regały, jakby miały go ugryźć. Lubił książki i pamiętał, że jego matka często czytała mu różne historie, ale trafienie w gust Charlesa to zupełnie inna sprawa. Co takiego mógłby lubić anioł? Zastanawiał się między „Jane Eyre", a „Alicją w Krainie Czarów", dopóki nie spostrzegł małego tomiku wepchniętego pomiędzy dwa inne. Zaciekawiony, wyciągnął go i stwierdził, że patrzy na ślicznie ilustrowaną kopię „Opowieści Wigilijnej" Dickensa. Pamiętał, że kiedyś to czytał, dawno temu, gdy na dworze było dużo śniegu, a w kominku skwierczał ogień. Charles pewnie znał tą historię, ale mimo to demon zdecydował się właśnie na nią.

Raven wyraziła swoją aprobatę szerokim uśmiechem.

Kiedy Charles znalazł na swoim biurku przewiązany granatową wstążką tomik „Opowieści Wigilijnej", nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Czyżby Raven sprawiła mu prezent? Nie, niby czemu by miała? Ale jak nie ona, to kto? Na pewno nikt z jego służby, w końcu który wydałby pieniądze z pierwszej wypłaty na prezent dla pracodawcy? A może Hank? Tylko, że znowu ten nie widział świata poza nauką i fikcja literacka raczej nie leżała w jego zainteresowaniu. Pozostawał tylko...

Ale to niemożliwe.

Przesunął palcami po ilustracji przedstawiającej młodego Scrooge'a ze swoją ukochaną. W całej historii właśnie to go najbardziej bolało. Nieważne, że mężczyzna zmienił swoje postępowanie, na odzyskanie kobiety było już za późno. Głupio było przyznać, ale Charles uwielbiał szczęśliwe zakończenia.

- Podoba ci się? -szlachcic drgnął, słysząc głos od drzwi. Czyli jednak Erik... Nie powinien się uśmiechać. Wciąż miał mu za złe te ostre słowa.

- Bardzo, dziękuję, Eriku. Ale wiesz, że wystarczyło przeprosić? - zapytał, odwracając się do niego. Zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że demon stoi o wiele bliżej, niż mu się zdawało. Teraz prawie stykali się piersiami. Erik na pewno słyszał, jak mocno waliło mu serce.

- Nie jestem w tym dobry – wyznał Niemiec. Czy wszyscy Anglicy mieli takie czerwone usta? Czy to w ogóle było legalne?

- Uczymy się całe życie, mój przyjacielu – odparł cicho Charles i Erik stwierdził, że mógłby go objąć w pasie, bo jego ramiona były na idealnej wysokości.

- Partyjkę szachów? - zaproponował zamiast tego, starając się pozbyć tych zdradzieckich myśli. Na szczęście, szlachcic złapał przynętę i po chwili rozkładali szachownicę na stoliku przy jego łóżku. Demon widział nikły uśmiech tańczący na ustach Charlesa i sprawiało mu to jakąś dziwną, kojącą, satysfakcję.

Służba i domownicy byli zaszokowani, jak prędko atmosfera między dwoma mutantami może się zmienić. Charles już nie patrzył na Erika spode łba, raczej przeciwnie, często obdarzał go uśmiechem i chociaż większość czasu spędzał zresztą swoich podopiecznych, pomagając im opanować swoje umiejętności, wieczorami zawsze rozgrywali co najmniej jedną partyjkę szachów.

Anioł nie pytał Niemca o jego przeszłość, mimo że bardzo go ciekawiła. W końcu nie spotkał się z typowym przykładem demona, zepsutym do szpiku kości, bawiącym się kosztem ludzi, pokrętnym i zakłamanym. Może i Erik nie należał do najbardziej taktownych i delikatnych osób, ale nawet jego gorsze strony wydawały się zupełnie naturalne. Charles podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie spędził długiego czasu w swoim piekielnym wcieleniu, dzięki czemu nie zatracił się jeszcze w złym.

- Tyle mówisz o zemście, Eriku... - zagadnął któregoś wieczoru, kiedy rozkładali pionki na szachownicy. - Nigdy jednak nie wspomniałeś, na kim właściwie chcesz jej dokonać. Nie możemy gonić cienia. To pewnie nie jest dla ciebie przyjemny temat, ale i tak kiedyś będziesz musiał nam to zdradzić.

Przez dłuższą chwilę demon nic nie mówił, w skupieniu obracając w dłoni czarnego króla. Wyglądał ponuro i przez chwilę Charles zaczął żałować, że w ogóle się odzywał.

- Nazywa się Shaw – rzekł w końcu Erik, stawiając figurę na jej miejscu. - Jest bardzo silnym mutantem, do tego ma poparcie rządu. Zajmuje się zabijaniem tych, którzy stanowią zagrożenie, mutantów zbyt silnych i zbyt wpływowych, a także zwyczajnych ludzi wskazanych przez tego, dla kogo aktualnie pracuje. Oczywiście, ta osoba nie ma nad nim żadnej kontroli, ale lubi utrzymywać pozory.

- Ale co to ma do nas? - zapytał cicho stróż, wyciągając dłoń, by położyć ją na ręce Niemca.

- Nie jesteście wygodni, Charles. Moc Raven może spowodować olbrzymi chaos, pomyśl, co by było, gdyby zmieniła się chociażby w królową? Ty natomiast jesteś telepatą, nikt nie chce, by grzebano mu w głowie. Co więcej, twoja rodzina była wpływowa, jesteś dziedzicem olbrzymiej fortuny, a do tego niezwykle inteligentną osobą. To, że teraz nie używasz swojej mocy, nie znaczy, że w przyszłości nie zaczniesz. A kto wie, jak silna jest – Erik spojrzał mu w oczy z powagą. Sam na początku nie wiedział, jakiego rodzaju mutantem jest Charles, ale kiedy anioł mu powiedział, atak na ich rodzinę jeszcze nabrał sensu. Widział po twarzy szlachcica, że ten również to dostrzegł.

- Spróbuje ponownie, kiedy się dowie, że żyjemy – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Charles.

- Tak – odrzekł z naciskiem demon. - Dlatego twoja telepatia mogłaby wszystkich ochronić.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu, Eriku – ostrzegł go szlachcic. Niemiec skrzywił się, ale nic więcej nie powiedział.

***

Logan szybko stwierdził, że jego pazury nie nadają się do przycinania żywopłotu. Zaczął więc używać zwyczajnych narzędzi ogrodniczych, chociaż było to o wiele mniej zabawne. Czas urozmaicało mu za to obserwowanie Charlesa, który stwierdził, że dopóki pogoda w miarę dopisuje, lekcje z maluchami będzie prowadził na dworze. Rozkładali sobie na trawie koc i pan domu uczył Scotta, Jean i Ororo czytać, liczyć i używać mocy. Czasem opowiadał im o biologii, którą sam się fascynował, zaś parę razy uszu Logana dobiegły fragmenty czytanej na głos książki, opowiadającej chyba o jakimś skąpym człowieku nawiedzanym przez duchy.

Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony. Przez swoje całkiem długie życie nie spotkał nikogo takiego, jak Charles. Osoby, chcącej bezinteresownie chronić i pomagać mutantom. Szlachcic traktował maluchy jak własne dzieci, a swoją służbę jak członków rodziny.

Jego przyjaciel jednak to zupełnie inna historia. Logan mu nie ufał, bo znał dobrze taki typ. Samotnego drapieżnika, bezwzględnego i nie okazującego żadnych uczuć, wolącego stronić od innych ludzi. On również do takich należał, przynajmniej dopóki nie przygarnął pod swoje skrzydła dwóch zagubionych dziewczynek. Czasem myślał, że Erik również został skuszony przez perspektywę rodzinnego ciepła i obłaskawiony przez Charlesa. Czemu inaczej miałby przychodzić do ogrodu, gdy szlachcic prowadził lekcje i dawać się namówić na czytanie całych rozdziałów swoim głębokim głosem z charakterystycznym, niemieckim akcentem, nie zwracając uwagi na praktycznie siedzące mu na kolanach dzieciaki?

W takich chwilach Logan myślał o mężczyźnie trochę cieplej, ale wciąż miał zamiar uważnie go obserwować. Było mu tu dobrze i nie chciał, by ktoś zakłócił ten spokój.

Alex wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jakie spotkało go szczęście. Spędzał dnie na ulicy, starając się ukraść jakieś jedzenie dla siebie i Scotta, jego moc często przypadkiem robiła więcej szkód, niż był przewidziane, a jeszcze kiedy młody zaczął strzelać z oczy promieniami... Teraz jednak lasery chłopca zostały okiełznane przez skonstruowane przez Charlesa binokle, a on powoli uczył się opanowywać własne. Do tego żyli w szlacheckiej posiadłości, spali w miękkich łóżkach i nie brakowało im jedzenia. Blondyn miał wrażanie, że któregoś dnia znów obudzi się w brudnej uliczce, okryty jedynie starą gazetą z drżącym z zimna Scottem wtulonym w jego bok, ale czas mijał i to, co go otaczało wciąż nie zniknęło.

Jego brat zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczynkami ogrodnika. We trójkę biegali po domu, hałasując, przeszkadzając i od czasu do czasu zrzucając na ziemię popiersie kogoś z rodu Xavierów. Kiedy pierwszy raz Alex znalazł szczątki rzeźby, zupełnie spanikował. Był przekonany, że Charles ukarze jego, albo co gorsza młodego, a najprawdopodobniej w ogóle wyrzuci ich z domu. Szlachcic jednak tylko kazał im posprzątać i beztrosko stwierdził, że ma już dosyć oglądania głów swoich krewnych na co drugim zakręcie.

No i był jeszcze prywatny lekarz Charlesa, nieśmiała, niebieska bestia, która natychmiast przypadła Alexowi do gustu. Uwielbiał drażnić się z Hankiem i patrzeć jak wielki niedźwiedź zapowietrza się z oburzenia w bardzo dziecinny sposób. Nie dokuczał mu tak, by go urazić i lekarz doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego ich przekomarzania najczęściej kończyły się tym, że łapał służącego za fraki i najzwyczajniej w świecie wynosił z pokoju niczym małe kocię. Za każdym razem jednak wracał do swojego biurka, walcząc z mimowolnym uśmiechem, a Alex liczył to sobie, jako małą wygraną.

Armando nie został uratowany z londyńskiego rynsztoku. Był dorożkarzem, co prawda często ledwo wiążącym koniec z końcem, ale na pewno nie bezdomnym. Mimo to przyjął propozycję Charlesa i został jednym z jego służących. Kucharzem właściwie, bo jako jeden z niewielu miał doświadczenie w przygotowywaniu porządnych posiłków.

Z tym, że zupełnie nie przywykł do gotowania, które tak wyglądało.

Pierwszy zazwyczaj wpadał Sean, który chciał wiedzieć, co dziś na obiad. Pałętał się Armando pod nogami, zaglądając do garnków, przeszkadzając w krojeniu i ile były dorożkarz mógł się przystosować do jego donośnego głosu, o tyle jedzenie nie posiadało tej zdolności i nie raz lądowało na ziemi, gdy rudemu nie udało się okiełznać swej mocy. Wtedy kucharz wyrzucał go na korytarz i wracał do skrupulatnego przygotowywania posiłku.

Potem zazwyczaj przychodził Alex z dzieciakami, które były o wiele bardziej ciekawskie i niszczycielskie, niż Sean. Właziły na krzesła, wypalały mu dziury w naczyniach (w przypadku Scotta) i lewitowały łyżkami (w przypadku Jean). W końcu blondyn je zabierał, przepraszając i szczerząc zęby.

Czasem pojawiał się też Charles z garścią dobrych rad dotyczących gotowania i Armando aż było przykro mówić mu, że nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Raven wystarczająco często go w tym wyręczała. Słuchał więc kulturalnie, robiąc swoje i czekając, żeby ktoś wyciągnął nadgorliwego szlachcica z jego zakątka pracy. Zazwyczaj siostra Charlesa bądź Erik przychodzili mu na ratunek i posiłek zostawał uchowany od zgubnych wpływów.

Erik naprawdę próbował skumulować całą demoniczność, jaka mu pozostała, ale obecność Charlesa za każdym razem w jakiś sposób zwyczajnie ją rozładowywała. Jasne, Niemiec mógł się dwoić i troić, by pozostać asocjalnym dupkiem bez uczuć, lecz tylko do momentu, kiedy to anioł postanowił rzucić mu jakiś roztargniony, przyjacielski uśmiech. Wtedy wszystkie postanowienia brały w łeb.

A tak serio, demon musiał przyznać, że telepata mu się cholernie podobał. Obwiniał o to swoją ludzką stronę, która wciąż była silna, w końcu demonem został zaledwie przed kilkoma laty.

Erik zawsze uważał się za osobę bardzo praktyczną. Gdy pojawiał się problem, należało sobie z nim poradzić. Tak też zamierzał zrobić z tym fantem, ale okazało się to o wiele trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Bo co właściwie miał począć? Nie miał pojęcia, na czym stoi. Z jednej strony chciał się jakoś z tego wyleczyć... Wyleczyć, bo o ignorowaniu nie było mowy, jeśli istniała chociaż najmniejsza szansa, że rzeczywiście był zakochany. Z drugiej jednak... Charles był dobry. Och, za dobry dla niego, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale ta jego egoistyczna strona bardzo chciała zaznać w końcu czegoś dobrego.

Z tym, że Erik o miłości nie wiedział nic a nic.

Oczywiście miłość była ogromnym wyolbrzymieniem w tym przypadku. Znali się zaledwie parę tygodni, żadne poważniejsze uczucie nie mogło zakwitnąć w tak krótkim czasie. Lepszym słowem byłoby zauroczenie. Czy coś. Jakkolwiek mówiło się na tą chęć wpicia się zapalczywie w czyjeś usta i zmienienia go w jęczący, rozochocony burdel.

Erik musiał się dobrze zastanowić, czy takie myśli nie robiły z niego inkuba, bo ostatnio pojawiały się coraz częściej.

Najgorsza jednak była Raven i jej spojrzenia pod tytułem „hej, panie Lanhsherr, wiem, że widzisz swój materiał na żonę całkiem niedaleko". To ona ciągle stosowała jakieś wybiegi, które kończyły się obecnością jej brata i jej demona w jednym pokoju o wiele częściej niż przewidywała ustawa. Nie, żeby Erik nie lubił towarzystwa Charlesa, ale dziwnie było zwyczajnie sobie rozmawiać i nagle stwierdzać, że w sumie mógłby się podjąć oduczania telepaty tego głupiego odruchu przygryzania wargi i to w bardzo perswazyjny sposób.

Do tego nie sądził, że szlachcic byłby zainteresowany innym mężczyzną, bo nieraz widział go flirtującego z jakimiś eleganckimi damami.

Naprawdę, jak nisko upadł, że drażniły go takie głupoty?

Ich codzienne potyczki w szachy oczywiście nadal trwały. Najpierw rozgrywali jeden mecz o duszę Raven, a potem kontynuowali, dopóki któryś nie zauważył, jak późno się zrobiło. Czasem w ogóle zapominali, że mieli grać dalej, kiedy jakaś rozmowa wyjątkowo ich zajęła i dyskutowali z ożywieniem nad lampką wina. Wtedy tylko świece i ogień w kominku oświetlały pokój, a ich blask odbijał się w pełnych entuzjazmu oczach szlachcica. Erik miał ochotę pochylić się, by w celach zupełnie naukowych sprawdzić, jak jego usta pasowałyby do ust Charlesa. Bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Charles ma bardzo zachęcające usta. Ale czasami przydałoby się je zamknąć.

- Erik? - głos szlachcica wyrwał demona z zamyślenia. - Twój ruch.

- Ach, wybacz – Erik otrząsnął się i szybko przestawił pionek. Anioł uniósł brwi.

- Może powinniśmy zacząć grać w warcaby, przyjacielu – rzekł z lekkim uśmieszkiem, zbijając mu królową.

- Jesteśmy złośliwi? To nie anielsko – zauważył demon. Błękitne oczy Charlesa nabrały niewinnego wyrazu.

- Cel uświęca środki – oznajmił z zadowoleniem. - A mój cel jest wzniosły, przyjacielu.

- Przecież przeprowadziliśmy już grę o duszę Raven – zdziwił się Erik, zaciekawiony co takiego chodziło po głowie jego anioła. Okej, może nie jego.

- Ale moim obowiązkiem jest walka ze złem, prawda? - wyszczerzył zęby telepata. - Czyli z tobą. Teraz.

- Mam się czuć pokonany? - roześmiał się demon, widząc, że jego król właśnie jest zagrożony. - Oszczędź mnie, o wielki skrzydlaty.

- Nie mam litości dla takich jak ty, demonie – Charles postawił swojego skoczka na pionku przeciwnika, spoglądając na niego z tryumfem w oczach, po czym obaj zaczęli się cicho śmiać. Dopiero po chwili Erik się uspokoił i uniósł wzrok, by stwierdzić, że szlachcic przygląda mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co? - zapytał cicho, unosząc brwi.

- Więc potrafisz się śmiać, mój przyjacielu. Dobrze to wiedzieć – rzekł miękko anioł, przykrywając leżącą na stole dłoń Niemca własną.

- Czemu mnie tak nazywasz? - zapytał Erik. Nie zamierzał się cofać, chociaż czucie palców Charlesa jego skórze bardzo pogarszało jego samokontrolę.

- Czy nie tym jesteśmy? - odpowiedział pytaniem telepata. Demon zastanawiał się, czy go to zraniło.

- Nie wiem za dużo o przyjaźni, Charles – westchnął, odwracając jego dłoń i przesuwając opuszkami wzdłuż linii papilarnych w zamyśleniu. - Nie miałem szansy się nauczyć.

- Och, Eriku... - szlachcic spojrzał na niego tak, jakby chciał przeniknąć wszystkie jego bariery i zobaczyć co doprowadziło przyjaciela do wypowiedzenia tak smutnych słów. Erik wiedział jednak, że nie ma możliwości i nie był pewien, czy czuł z tego powodu ulgę, czy raczej żałował. Podzielenie się z kimś wszystkim, co zrobił mu Shaw trochę go przerażało, ale z drugiej strony okazało się zdumiewająco kuszącą perspektywą.

- Nie rób takiej miny, Charles. Nie ma w tym twojej winy, nie chcę widzieć, jak się zamartwiasz – powiedział zamiast tego, wstając i zbierając pionki ze stołu. Musiał wyjść z tego pokoju, uciec od zatroskanego spojrzenia przyjaciela, bo owszem, byli nimi, nie widział sensu temu zaprzeczać, wziąć głęboki wdech i położyć się spać.

- Mogę cię nauczyć, wiesz? - cichy głos anioła kazał mu się zatrzymać. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię z zaskoczeniem. - Ja, Raven, dzieci, wszyscy... Jesteś częścią rodziny, Eriku.

- Najpierw nazywasz mnie przyjacielem, potem członkiem rodziny... Szybko rosnę w twoich oczach, co? - Niemiec położył szachownice na biurku. Nie chciał tego słuchać, bo wiedział, że w końcu zmięknie.

- Może powinieneś urosnąć też w swoich? - nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Charles znalazł się tuż przy nim, z dłonią oparta delikatnie na jego przedramieniu. - Jest w tobie wiele więcej niż myślisz. O wiele więcej niż gniew.

- Co ty wiesz o moim gniewie, Charles? - warknął demon, odtrącając jego rękę. Anioł uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Nic – przyznał. - Ale czuję, jakbym wiedział wszystko.

Erik ruszył w stronę drzwi, nawet nie spoglądając za siebie. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, już by nie wyszedł, bo Charles mógł mieć rację, mógł wiedzieć o nim wszystko nawet bez swoich mocy. Taki już był, patrzył do samego wnętrza i potrafił tam odkryć rzeczy, o których on, rozgoryczony i napędzany przez lata chęcią zemsty, nie śmiał nawet śnić. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy Raven weszła rano tanecznym krokiem do jadalni, atmosfera była zaskakująco ciężka. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, patrząc na Charlesa i Erika jedzących w ciszy śniadanie. Od czasu do czasu zerkali na siebie niepewnie, więc chyba się znowu nie pokłócili. Ta dwójka była o wiele za trudna na jej cierpliwość.

- Więc, kto prowadzi pierwszą lekcję dzisiaj? - zapytała ostrożnie. Od jakiegoś czasu Charles i Hank na zmianę z Erikiem uczyli trójkę maluchów. Niemiec, jak na demona przystało, miał dar języków, a i dzielenie się tą zaletą z innymi przychodziło mu bez większego trudu.

- Erik. Niemiecki – odparł anioł, wbijając wzrok w swój talerz.

- Może lepiej, żebyś sam się tym zajął? - odezwał się ni z tego ni z owego Erik. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Masz dar języków jak ja, pora żebyś nauczył się z niego korzystać. Kiedy odejdę, wszystko zostanie na twoich barkach.

- Kiedy odejdziesz? - powtórzył Charles z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie myślałeś chyba, że zostanę tu na zawsze – Niemiec uniósł brwi. Te słowa go bolały, zwłaszcza, kiedy widział reakcję stróża, ale tak musiało być. Był demonem. To, co Charles z nim robił, przerażało go, lecz równie mocno przyciągało. A on tego nie chciał. Nie mógł tego chcieć.

- To twój dom, Eriku – szepnął szlachcic. - Czy naprawdę moje słowa tak cię...

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą – przerwał mu Erik. Dobrze, że Charles nie mógł mu czytać w myślach, bo takie kłamstwo nigdy nie przeszłoby niezauważone.

- Erik... Może i jestem tylko głupim człowiekiem w twoim mniemaniu, ale oboje jesteśmy mutantami. Powinniśmy trzymać się razem. Dokąd pójdziesz? - Raven położyła mu rękę na ramieniu z troską w oczach. Niemiec tylko wzruszył ramionami. Na to nie miał odpowiedzi.

- Nie udawajcie, że chcecie tutaj demona – rzekł, popijając herbatę z filiżanki. Charles wstał gwałtownie, a jego niebieskie oczy lśniły gniewem.

- Jesteś taki inteligentny, a czasem tak głupi, Eriku – powiedział ze złością, po czym wziął gazetę i wyszedł z kuchni zamaszystym krokiem.

- Jesteś smutny? - Jean oparła rączki na kolanach Erika i wlepiła w niego swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. Siedzieli w bibliotece razem ze Scottem i Ororo, a demon chyba na chwilę zgubił się we własnych myślach. Niemiecki był językiem, który przypominał mu o domu, dlatego starał się go nie używać za często. Nie mógł jednak odmówić prośbie Charlesa by uczyć młodych mutantów.

- Nie, maleńka. Tylko się zamyśliłem – odparł, głaszcząc jej rude włosy.

- Profesor był dziś rano smutny – poinformował go Scott, przysiadając się bliżej. - Czy to twoja wina?

Erik zawahał się, zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim pytaniem. Ale cóż się dziwić, w końcu miał do czynienia z dziećmi, a one nigdy nie owijały w bawełnę.

- Ja... Tak, chyba tak – westchnął.

- To zrób coś z tym. Profesor jest miły, nie chcę, żeby był smutny – obraził się chłopiec, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wydymając wargi.

- Jak jest smutny, to mu ciemnieją oczy – zauważyła Ororo. - Wiesz? Dlatego nic przed nami nie ukryje.

- To bardzo sprytne – pochwalił Erik, uświadamiając sobie, że dziewczynka ma rację. Jasne oczy Charlesa rzeczywiście przywodziły dziś na myśl burzowe niebo.

- Zazwyczaj jest wesoły, kiedy jest z tobą... - Jean spojrzała na niego spod grzywki, prostując fałdy sukienki z zakłopotaniem. - Co się stało?

- Chyba myśli, że sobie stąd pójdę – wyjaśnił jej demon.

- A pójdziesz? - trzy pary oczu zwróciły się na niego natychmiast, poświęcając mu każdą cząstkę ich dziecinnej uwagi. Erik poczuł się głupio. Nie chciał sprawiać tym dzieciakom przykrości.

- Nie wiem. Jeszcze zobaczę – rzekł wymijająco i chciał szybko zmienić temat, ale palce małej telepatki zacisnęły się na jego rękawie z zadziwiającą siłą.

- Nie możesz sobie iść! Jak to zrobisz, profesor zawsze już będzie smutny! - zawołała z przerażeniem, a Scott i Ororo przytaknęli. - I my też! My też będziemy smutni! I pani Raven i Hank i Alex i Sean i Armando i nawet Logan!

- Ja bym poszedł z Erikiem – zaprotestował Scott. - Bylibyśmy razem tajemniczy i odrzuceni przez społeczeństwo!

- Kto cię uczy takich rzeczy? - zdziwił się demon, przekonany, że chłopiec sam dokładnie nie wie, co to znaczy.

- Pani Raven – odparł z dumą, a Erik zanotował w myślach, żeby pogadać z dziewczyną na temat pakowania bzdur do głowy dzieciom.

- Profesor by ci nie dał, jesteś za mały – zaprotestowała Jean.

- Ale wtedy już będę duży! Przecież to będzie za jakieś tyle lat! - Scott rozłożył ręce najszerzej jak umiał, żeby zademonstrować ten gigantyczny odstęp czasowy.  
- No już, zobaczymy – uspokoił go Erik. Na swój sposób lubił te szkraby. Nigdy nie miał dzieci, ale to chyba wyglądało podobnie. - A teraz skupcie się, mamy jeszcze chwilę, zanim Charles przyjdzie ze swoimi biologicznymi książkami i zacznie was uczyć o rodzajach drzew.

Może to było głupie, ale rozmowa z dziećmi dała Erikowi trochę do myślenia. Odejście przestało wydawać mu się tak dobrym wyjściem, jak na początku sądził. Wiedział, że by tęsknił. Za Charlesem, oczywiście, lecz również za całą resztą służby, którą tak skrupulatnie sobie dobrali. Dom tętnił życiem niczym organizm, a żaden organizm nie mógł funkcjonować, gdy zabrakło jakiegoś organu. Zepsucie się jego relacji z aniołem było jak choroba, która nie leczona mogła okazać się śmiertelna.

No cóż, chyba za dużo przebywał z Hankiem.

Mimo to, ta głęboka i bardzo nieerikowa metafora miała sens. Wszyscy domownicy wyczuwali, że pomiędzy gospodarzem a jego przyjacielem coś nie grało. Przy posiłkach panowała dziwna, napięta atmosfera. Hank i Raven starali się nie jeść w tym samym czasie co Charles i Erik, Alex rzucał wredne komentarze, co w jego języku oznaczało troskę, Logan robił męczeńską minę, kiedy tylko znaleźli się razem w pomieszczeniu, Armando wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i tylko Sean zachowywał się w miarę normalnie. Demon nie wiedział, jak to naprawić.

Przynajmniej dopóki Charles nie podszedł do niego po którejś lekcji.

- Jeśli chcesz odejść, Eriku, to proszę, zrób to teraz – rzekł z determinacją.

- Nie mogę. Demon, pamiętasz? Kontrakt, dusza? - Erik uniósł brwi. Nie miał zamiaru nigdzie iść, nie był gotowy na rozstanie się z nim.

- Dostaniesz swoją zemstę. Wynajmę ci mieszkanie w mieście, tylko idź. Idź, albo zostań. Oni do ciebie przywykną. Im dłużej tu będziesz, tym bardziej ich zaboli twoja nieobecność. Tym bardziej zaboli mnie – anioł spojrzał mu w oczy ze smutkiem.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho demon. - Dlaczego zaboli ciebie?

- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem, jak dziwnie może to brzmieć – odparł Charles.

Przyjacielem. Oczywiście. Erik nie mógł się spodziewać niczego innego. Wszystko kręciło się tylko wokół przyjaźni. Tylko on był na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że...

- Jesteś za dobry. Dla mnie. Dla tego świata – pokręcił głową z westchnieniem.

- Jestem aniołem, prawda? - uśmiechnął się smutno stróż. Przez chwilę Erikowi wydawało się, że przez jego twarz przebiegł cień bólu, ale szybko stwierdził, że jedynie mu się zdawało.

- Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie być twoim przyjacielem – wyznał. „_Bo się w tobie zakochałem_", przeszło mu przez myśl. Charles drgnął i wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz jego oczy rozszerzyły się jakby z przerażenia i skulił się, łapiąc za głowę z nieludzkim okrzykiem.

- Charles! - Erik kucnął przy nim, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. - Charles, co się dzieje?

Anioł nie odpowiedział mu, tylko wtulił czoło w jego ramię, próbując zasłonić sobie uszy dłońmi.

- _Scheisse_ – warknął Erik, po czym odwrócił się w stronę schodów i zaczął wołać o pomoc.

Myśli najpierw zapuszczały swoje macki w świadomość Charlesa, pojawiając się w niej znienacka, niczym gwałtowne impulsy elektryczne i znikając równie szybko. Było ich coraz więcej, im więcej czasu dzieliło go od zażycia ostatniej dawki leku. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, rozmawiając z Erikiem, ale jego sprawa nie mogła czekać. Kiedy jednak usłyszał wyraźnie pochodzące od niego wyznanie miłości, wszystkie jego improwizowane, rozklekotane bariery zupełnie upadły i powódź obcych głosów zalała mu umysł. Wspomnienia, pragnienia, lęki, natłok obrazów i słów wszystkich obecnych w domu, a także przechodniów, którzy zbliżyli się do ich domu. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Jak przez grubą zasłonę słyszał wołanie Erika, potem przerażone głosy Raven i Hanka. Ktoś się go o coś pytał, ale on nie umiał odpowiedzieć. W głowie czuł lęk swoich przyjaciół, troskę o niego, lecz było tego za dużo, dusił się od natłoku myśli.

I nagle, powoli wszystko zaczęło cichnąć, jakby ktoś założył mu grube nauszniki, tłumiące niepokojące dźwięki i natrętne głosy.

Nie wiedział, ile zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, które musiał gdzieś po drodze zamknąć, odkrył, że znajduje się w łóżku w swoim pokoju. Na brzegu materaca siedział Erik, trzymając jego dłoń w swojej. Charles splótł ich palce razem, starając się poukładać wszystkie nowe informacje w swojej głowie. Widział obrazy, które na pewno pochodziły z przeszłości demona, ale wszystko to musiało się poukładać, na razie jego umysł był wielkim bałaganem. Tylko do jednej rzeczy miał pewność.

Erik był w nim zakochany.

Czuł się trochę winny, że uzyskał tą informację w taki sposób. Wolałby, żeby demon sam mu powiedział, tak samo jak o wszystkich innych rzeczach, które teraz próbowały znaleźć swoje miejsce w jego głowie. Nie zamierzał jednak udawać nieświadomego. W końcu zrozumiał, z czego się brały wszystkie rozterki przyjaciela. Musiał go uświadomić, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia.

- Charles? - zapytał demon, zauważając ruch. Był zachrypnięty, zatroskany i spięty. Charles nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć na jego widok.

- Erik – powiedział cicho.

- Zwariowałeś?! Hank powiedział, ze przegapiłeś dawkę swojego lekarstwa i przestało działać. Jak możesz być taki nieostrożny, Charles? To coś mogło... Wybuchnąć twój mózg, nie wiem! - obruszył się Niemiec.

- To coś to moja moc, Eriku. I zrobiłem to specjalnie. Myślałem, że po takim czasie... Uda mi się to kontrolować. Że wszystkim tak pomogę – westchnął anioł. Erik zamilkł na chwilę, a na jego twarzy powoli odmalowało się zrozumienie.

- Zrobiłeś to przeze mnie – rzekł cicho, zły na samego siebie.

- Nie tylko. Wiem, że miałeś rację. Gdybym mógł używać swoich mocy, byłoby nam o wiele łatwiej się obronić. Zrobiłem to dla nas, Eriku – pokręcił głową Charles, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. - Nie obwiniaj się, proszę. Powinienem raczej cię przeprosić. Przez przypadek zobaczyłem wiele wspomnień i myśli, które należały do ciebie. Wolałbym, żebyś sam mi o tym powiedział.

- Jakich myśli? - zapytał ostro Erik, cofając się nieco.

- Nie wszystko jeszcze udało mi się poukładać. To przyjdzie z czasem. Ale myślę, że jedno mogę powiedzieć na pewno... - anioł przysunął się bliżej Niemca. Palcami przeczesał jego krótkie, jasne włosy, wbijając wzrok w zielonoszare tęczówki. Czuł, jak Erik wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy się zbliża i sprawiło mu to zaskakująco dużą satysfakcję.

- Ja... - zaczął, ale nie zdołał dokończyć, bo drzwi się otworzyły i wpadła Raven. Demon zdołał się odsunąć, kiedy rzuciła się bratu na szyję.

- Jesteś lekkomyślnym idiotą, Charles! - zawołała, praktycznie pozbawiając szlachcica słuchu. - Miałeś się pilnować, a nie... - oderwała się od niego i spojrzała na Erika, jakby dopiero sobie coś uświadomiła. - Przeszkodziłam?

- Nie. Właśnie wychodziłem – zapewnił ją szybko Niemiec, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję Charlesa wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Jego myśli pędziły jak oszalałe i po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny, że anioł nie ma swoich telepatycznych zdolności. Chociaż to, co miał ukrywać już i tak mu się wymsknęło. Jak Charles chciał zakończyć to zdanie? „Nie pozwolę komuś takiemu jak ty dłużej mieszkać w moim domu"? „Nigdy nie odwzajemnię twoich uczuć"? Erik chyba wolał nigdy się tego nie dowiadywać. 


End file.
